1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved apparatus and method for construction of commercial and residential buildings and other structures. More specifically, this invention relates to improved building components and interlocking connectors and method of dimensionally uniform building, and other structure, construction using the components.
2. Description of Related Art
Construction of commercial and residential buildings has long been done using various types of building components, including for example building blocks for walls and wooden wall stud members and wooden rafters for interior walls, ceilings and roofs. These different components are usually connected with conventional nails, screws, adhesives and the like. For purposes of this patent application, the term "building block" is understood to encompass those building components commonly referred to as "bricks" and those commonly referred to as "concrete building blocks" and "cinder blocks". Building block construction for walls, both exterior and interior, has the advantages of being relatively maintenance free, durable, and cost effective.
Although always necessarily interconnected, building construction may be viewed as addressing two primary facets: one being construction of the walls (both interior and exterior) including such elements as windows and doors in the walls; and the second being construction of the remaining parts of the building, including the ceiling and roof.